


Halloween Plans

by OutOfPracticeYall



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cute Kids, Cutesy, Dadsona POV, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfPracticeYall/pseuds/OutOfPracticeYall
Summary: It's Dadsona's first Halloween in his new home and with his new boyfriend. He's more thane excited, that is until his plans go awry





	Halloween Plans

Halloween was always an excitable holiday for you, especially this year, what with the new neighbours to compete with, you had so long since outdone everyone at your old neighbourhood and was known as the ‘it’ house to be trick or treating at for years. In fact, in the weeks building up to the holiday you’d been testing the waters by bringing out your decorations bit by bit, day by day. You thought you were winning for a good while, until Damien decorated his house and well there was no competing that, you guessed you’d have to settle for joint second with Brian. 

However, most of your Halloween gusto had been punched out of you when you received the phone call that Amanda wouldn’t be able to come home for it. You tried not to sound disappointed or outright cry upon realising this would be your first Halloween without her because, well, you were expecting it. She was swamped with coursework and (even though she didn’t say it) she’d want to go a student party with her friends. Still, you couldn’t stop it from hurting.

At least you wouldn’t be alone, you thought to yourself. You did have the Christiansen’s (A very recent extension to your family) one of which you could see making his way over to you at present. Pretending not to notice Joseph’s approach, you continued to pop little plastic pumpkins and skulls over fairy lights hanging from your window.

His hands caught your shirt at the waist, swiftly drawing you against himself, your back pressing against his chest, he actually booed at you. You feigned a yelp of surprise and swatted at his arms that were secured around your middle, the heat in your cheeks, however, was honest. In the commotion of all this, you’d dropped your bag of pumpkins and skulls. “Joseph! This is literally the third time!”

He only laughed and pressed a kiss to your shoulder, “If you hated it, you’d stop pretending not to see me.”

Damn. He’d caught on to you. “Well, I am not picking those up.” You said, defiantly, hoping it’d be enough to change the subject.

Releasing you from his grip he took the bag you’d been holding and gathered up the light covers whilst you watched. “So, plans for tonight?”

“Hm, not really, giving out candy and calling it a night, I guess.”

“No Amanda then?”

“No Amanda.” You hadn’t meant the words to come out as dejected as they did, she was grown up now, she wanted to do grown-up things without her father and that was normal. It was fine. You were fine with it.

Joseph must have picked up on your distress because as he gave you back the bag he made sure to kiss you, it was simple, sweet and lasted long enough for you to sigh into it as he brushed his hand against your cheek. You were in your forties, this sort of thing shouldn’t make you as weak in the knees as it did. His arms came back around you, Joseph liked holding you and if there weren’t too many people around you couldn’t keep him off you. “Once we’re back from trick ‘n’ treating we’re having a scary movie marathon, you’re welcome to join.”

“I thought you didn’t let the kids watch those anymore?” Your voices were quiet, you were so close they didn’t need to be more than a whisper, if the neighbours saw, they might think you weren’t talking at all. 

“Well, it’ll be more Corpse Bride than Carrie. That is unless Mary has her way.”

You pushed away in shock, not completely out of his hold but enough that it lost the intimacy, “Mary will be there?”

He sheepishly avoided your gaze as his hands started fidgeting with the folds of your shirt, “Yes, we’d been talking Christmas and about how we don’t the kids to have to split it between us. So we’re thinking of spending it together.”

“And Halloween is your practice run?”

He nodded rolling his bottom lip between his teeth. A night with Mary. She’d long since gotten over the two of you being together, even given her blessing that you could be involved in the kids’ lives, but still, the three of you hadn’t actually spent any time altogether. Mostly, you saw her with Damien at the shelter; you were even pleasant with each other. Sighing, you pulled completely out of his arms and went back to your decorating. Joseph and the kids weren’t involved at the shelter so you didn’t breach the subject with her, it was as if you and Mary had made a silent pact not address it. Could you actually keep up the pleasantries in front of them?

“I don’t think it’s a great idea that I’m there, Joe. Maybe I should sit this one out.” You could visibly see Joseph’s heart sink when he looked back at you. “Babe, I just think it’ll be easier for the kids this way.” 

He could see the sense in your words, you could tell that much, you just wished he didn’t look so hurt by them. Amanda couldn’t come to see you and you couldn’t be with Joseph. Tonight was turning out to be very disappointing.

The silence between you became increasingly uncomfortable, neither of you was happy with how this conversation had played out. Finally, he broke it, “You know where to find us if you change your mind.”

You nodded and watched as he left before reluctantly going back to your decorating. In the distance, the sun was idling its way to the horizon and soon child sized monsters would be at your doorstep.

***

The costumes excelled this side of maple bay, most of the dressed up tykes you didn’t recognise and the ones you did it was only because their father was stood with them. His own son being too old and aloof to dress up anymore Damien helped make everyone’s costumes each year. There was nothing that man did half-heartedly. You had to personally apologise to Daisy, though, as she had hoped to dress up with Amanda and assured her Amanda would be happy to dress up with her any other day, conventions be damned.  
It took awhile for the Christiansen’s to get to your door, it seemed the dads had a schedule worked out so the kids could visit each other houses. When they did finally get to you, your mood immediately lifted seeing a theme in their costumes. For once the twins were not a pair, Christie had dressed up as Wednesday Addams, Christian was little Pugsley and Chris made a very handsome and very tiny Gomez. 

“Well aren’t you all very frightening!” You gasped, holding out your bowl of expertly chosen candy and letting them take for more than everyone had been allowed.  
“We wanted to be devils!” Christie said as she shovelled the candy into the bag.

“Dad told them no.” Chris finished, also shovelling in candy. (You thought you might run out at this rate.)

An indulgent laugh escaped you as you let your eyes drift to where Joseph stood, who was not dressed up unlike some of the other dads. No Mary insight. “You couldn’t sacrifice the pink for one evening?”

“Honey, pastel is a lifestyle, you might not recognise me out of it.” 

“Shame, you would have made a handsome Lurch.” You stood, finally pulling the bowl away from the children and realised Crish wasn’t with them. “Where’s the little one?”  
“With mommy, it’s too cold for him, silly.” Christie chimed in. So she was here, it should have made you happier that they were learning to be a family again after the divorce, still, you couldn’t help selfishly feeling downtrodden. Joseph had started to say something but it was too late, the twins were tugging on his hands excited to claim more candy and before you knew it they were walking away.

Closing the door behind you, you opted for a beer and sat down to watch TV. It was getting late, there shouldn’t be too many more trick or treaters and you’d already given out candy to all the kids in the cul-de-sac so you could justify a couple of drinks now. It wasn’t like you had any plans.

TV, it turned out, did not help your mood. It was mostly horrors that were either too gory for your simple tastes or had romance plots that you just couldn’t get mushy over right now. What’s worse is that one of the kid's channels was actually playing corpse bride. It wasn’t like the movie made you feel anything only that Joseph had simply mentioned that movie earlier. And then you were thinking about them, about Joseph and the kids and Mary all sat together pretty as a picture. A picture daddy’s boyfriend just didn’t fit in.  
You drowned the thought with the rest of your second beer and was about to get a third when someone knocked at your door. It was too dark for any more kids to be out now, you thought about leaving it, your curtains were closed so they wouldn’t know you were awake. The knocking came again, a little louder this time, sighing you moved to open it.

“Hey, sailor.”

“Mary!” Shamefully, you couldn’t hide the shock in your voice.

“I don’t appreciate you dodging me like I’m the plague.” She clicked her tongue as she looked you over and crossed her arms. “Thought we were past all that.”  
“I just thought,” You shuffled your feet on the spot, averting your gaze. “You’d want tonight with the kids,”

“How sweet, but I cannot deal with three sugar-hyped kids and Joseph playing the lovesick puppy every time Christie mentions your name,” Mary rolled her eyes when she caught the wave of heat hit your cheeks. “Just get your coat.”

She barely gave you time to grab your keys and coat before she was dragging you out the house and into the street. She didn’t stop until the pair of you were at Joseph’s door, she paused letting her hand linger on the handle for a moment.

“I’m okay with it, you know.” Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet. “Not just you being with Joe, but you being around the kids. You being... A part of the family.”

You felt your heart swell in your chest and wondered whether Mary knew how much this meant to you. If you didn’t know for a fact she’d hit you for it, you would have hugged her, instead you settled for quiet, “Thank you.” 

As soon as the door was open the twins came rushing at the pair of you, Christian tackling his mother’s legs and Christie tackling yours. “You took too long!” They whined in unison and they hung off the pair of you. 

“His fault.” Mary said, pointing her thumb in your direction, before wrestling the small boy off her and walking with him to the sofa, Chris quickly cuddling up to her, “So what movie are we on?”

“Chris chose Caroline, but it sounds a bit-”

“Oh my Lord, Joe, it’s a kids movie! It’ll be fine.”

At the sound of his voice, you quickly closed the door and lifted Christie in your arms, looking around for him. You eyes found Joseph crouched in front of the TV, muttering in defeat as he put on the DVD. The smile that spread across his face when he noticed you had your heart leaping; it wasn’t fair how easily he did this to you. In the next moment, he had strode over and planted a kiss on your lips.

Christie protested, wriggling in your arms and swatting at your faces. “Grooooss!” 

“Yeah boys, gross, it’s Halloween, not Valentines!” Mary teased and encouraged Chris and Christian to join in with the chorus of ‘yucks’.

To their mercy, you stopped and the pair of you sat to watch the movie, Christie squishing herself between the pair of you. You had a feeling she was on smooch patrol, it didn’t stop Joseph stretching his arm across the back of the sofa, so he could idly play with your hair, sending the occasional shiver through you. A feeling of content washed over you as your fears of not belonging dissipated. You were at home.


End file.
